In today's fast-paced, information-driven culture, the publishing and sharing of the same content with multiple device users is facilitated through various information dissemination and communication techniques, including podcasting, really simple syndication (RSS) feeding, streaming media and the like. In general, “broadcast content” is meant to be consumed by multiple individual devices simultaneously, whereas “unicast media” targets a single user or device. The ubiquity of mobile media capable devices, such as smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet PCs, wireless media players, etc., has increased the consumption of unicast media, providing users with great flexibility in selection of content and scheduling of playback of such content. For instance, users can routinely request music and video content to be streamed or downloaded to their devices. However, little or no attention has been paid to the user experience when these users wish to consume content “together.” With current systems, there is no coordination of the playback of media in a group setting, in large part, because the media can originate from different sources, or can even be slightly different versions of the content (e.g., different viewing formats, etc.). Users would need to manually coordinate the playback using traditional controls (e.g., pause, fast forward, review, and play). Even if manual synchronization of the starting points can be accurately achieved, this manual process is at best cumbersome to perform, and thus, detracts from the user viewing experience. As such users would need to resort to sharing a single device, assuming this option is available. Otherwise, a shared experience is forgone.